


Hetalia / 2Ptalia Fic Book

by TSsweets13



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Song fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: This is my collection of Hetalia and 2Ptalia Fics that are too short to stand on their own. But too good not to publish. Usually less than 1,000 words. Drabbles, Short Fics, song Fics and the like can be found. Mostly OC work with my faves for now. But others and reader inserts could be added later.
Relationships: 2P America / OC, 2P America/Original Female Character(s), 2P Canada / OC, 2P Canada / Original Female Character(s), 2P Germany / OC, 2P Germany/ Original Female Character(s), 2P Italy / OC, 2P Italy / Original Female Character(s), Germany (Hetalia) / OC, Germany (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s), Prussia (Hetalia) / OC, Prussia (Hetalia)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Hetalia / 2Ptalia Fic Book

**Author's Note:**

> It has been too long since I drank from the well that is Hetalia. Oh how I have missed it. 
> 
> In this one Lutz gets distracted on movie night. 
> 
> And Ere is my best friend’s OC that I have full permission to use as Lutz is one of hers. Lol.

Having someone in your life was an amazing thing, a permanent fixture of affection and love. And all the fun that you could have. He loved having someone like that. And that was Ere. She was his perfect fit. She matched him perfectly. 

He licked his lips as he watched her bend over picking out a movie for their night in together. Damn that ass was perfect. And it was all his. She was all his. 

When she returned to the couch he pulled her into his lap. She squealed and slapped his chest in surprise from the action. She giggled as he pecked her lips. 

“All mine.” He declared. 

“No one else’s.” She agreed nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck. 

He rubbed her side and smiled widely as she relaxed against him. She felt so perfect at his side or I’m his arms. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Soon the movie began. His hand stayed perched on her hip as she lay in his lap.

But his hands were adventurous. They began to wander her body. She shivered under his touch. 

“Lutz.” She whined as he groped her ass. 

“Ja, liebeling?” He purred and gripped her ass tighter. 

“Whatcha doin?” She looked up at him through her lashes. 

“I vas just...fantasizing.” He said, smirking as she looked at him with wide eyes as a flushed face.

“About what?” She squeaked as his hand moved to tease her through her pajama pants. 

“All zhe zhings I vant to do to you.” He purred and kissed her cheek gently. 

“Oh, anything you want to share?” She purred back sitting up and straddling his hips while teasing the hairs at the base of his head. 

He grinned and looked up at her pecking her lips. She grinned and rolled her hips feeling how hard he was for her. She ran her fingers through his hair again making him shudder. 

“So many,” he chuckled and leaned up nipping her jaw. 

She giggled and leaned in whispering something that drove him wild, “I want you to carry me into the bedroom. I want you to take off my clothes, choose your fantasy and turn it into reality.” 

He growled and stood, lifting her with him. “Let’s get started.” He purred, “Jou have a long night ahead of you.” 

She giggled and pressed herself closer, “Good.” She grinned.


End file.
